Mystic Fortune
Description You can read the fortune of any player. This grants a random permanent buff for 20 minutes, and they may not have their fortune read again during that time. How to Get To obtain this inherent power, purchase Super Booster II: Magic. Please note that Players who have purchased the Architect Edition retail box set will have received a free code good for one Super Booster pack. Power Summary Mystic Fortune grants a random "Fortune" buff to your target. Like Vengeance, it cannot be stacked multiple times. The buffs granted by Mystic Fortune are based on the Major Arcana of the Tarot, though not all of the Major Arcana are represented. When cast, the target is given a confirmation box before the fortune is granted. Possible Fortunes Death :Main Article: Death Your fortune: Death. Death brings the end of one chapter of a story, and transforms into the beginning of the next. Death symbolizes Transformation, Change and Loss. The Damage and Recharge rate of your powers has improved. Also, all your Defense Debuffs, Speed Debuffs, and To-hit debuffs are increased. Additionally, any Speed buffs, To-hit buffs, and all Endurance modifying powers are also increased. The Fool :Main Article: The Fool Your fortune: The Fool. The Fool is a traveler, blissfully unaware of their surroundings and charging headlong into destiny. This fortune stands for Thoughtlessness, Folly and Frivolity. Your To-hit has been slightly reduced, however your Movement rate and Recharge rate have improved. The Hermit :Main Article: The Hermit Your fortune: The Hermit. The Hermit stands vigilant and alone, wary of deception and trickery. The Hermit stands for Vigilance, Caution and withdrawal. Your Accuracy, Perception and Defense have all been increased. The Lovers :Main Article: The Lovers Your fortune: The Lovers. The Lovers symbolize Love, Beauty, and Harmony. Your Regeneration and Recovery rate have been boosted. Also, all your Heals, Hit point boosters, Regeneration powers, and Recovery powers are increased in effectiveness. Additionally, any regeneration debuffs and recovery debuffs are also increased The Magician :Main Article: The Magician Your fortune: The Magician. The Magician is a scholar, wise in the ways of the world around him. The Magician stands for Creativity, Spontaneity, and Self reliance. All your damage powers and Control powers, including holds, immobilizes, stuns, sleeps, fears, and confuses have increased in duration. Also, all your Defense Debuffs, Speed Debuffs, and To-hit debuffs are increased. Additionally, any Speed buffs, To-hit buffs, and all Endurance modifying powers are also increased. The Moon :Main Article: The Moon Your fortune: The Moon. The original master of the night, The Moon shines as a warning against the deception, mystery and danger in the dark of night. All your control powers, including holds, immobilizes, stuns, sleeps, fears, and confuses have increased in duration. Also, all your Defense Debuffs, Speed Debuffs, and To-hit debuffs are increased. Additionally, any Speed buffs, To-hit buffs, and all Endurance modifying powers are also increased. Being vigilant increases your defense to all attacks. The Sun :Main Article: The Sun Your fortune: The Sun. The power of The Sun brings strength and life, symbolizing accomplishment, joy and sincerity. Your Damage and Resistance to damage have been increased. Also, all your Heals, Hit point boosters, Regeneration powers, and Recovery powers are increased in effectiveness. Additionally, any regeneration debuffs and recovery debuffs are also increased The Tower :Main Article: The Tower Your fortune: The Tower. The Tower once symbolized the might and pride of an entire nation, until it was destroyed by powers beyond the comprehension of humanity. The Tower symbolizes Catastrophe, Misery and loss of stability. When this fortune is granted, you will take some damage, however, the Damage of all your powers will be increased. Wheel of Fortune :Main Article: Wheel of Fortune Your fortune: the Wheel of Fortune. The Wheel of Fortune guides the fate of everyone, and brings the blessings of luck. The Wheel of Fortune symbolizes Destiny, Advancement, and Fate. Your Resistance and Defense to all attacks has been increased. See Also * Inherent Powers * Super Booster II: Magic